(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transparent plate for a platen, a document scanning apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As a document scanning apparatus that optically scans images on an original document in an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a scanner, and the like, there is a platen set-type document scanning apparatus in which images on an original document placed on a platen glass are scanned and a document transporting-type document scanning apparatus in which images are scanned in a transporting process of an original document. In the document transporting-type, the image-containing surface of the original document transported on the platen glass is scanned through the platen glass.